


PASSWORD ACCEPTED

by lostdreamer



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: AU where Bree and Chase are best friends, F/M, Not Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdreamer/pseuds/lostdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree (with her best friend Chyna) try to figure out Chase's password. (not my fic idea. got the idea from another fandom fic. i just changed it up a bit.)  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASSWORD ACCEPTED

Bree Henderson was anxious.

She, with her best friend Chyna Parks, were currently trying to figure out her other best friend, Chase Davenport's password. See, they [she and Chase] were lab partners in chem lab. And a few days prior, their teacher assigned them to write a report for their current chapter. They agreed to split the report in half, both writing different parts of the information need, then putting the two reports together and handing it in. But the day before the project was due—the day Chase told her he'd email her his part of the report, he'd forgotten to do so and spent the day hanging out with his brother, off doing who knows what. And unfortunately for Bree, he'd also forgotten to bring his phone with him—making her have nothing to contact him with. So her solution? Look through his laptop (which she was able to get by stopping by his house and asking his step-mom Tasha for it—which she allowed her to take because of the situation).

And now, they sat together in Bree's room, entering a thousand different passwords into his laptop—but none working. "Maybe it's 'ChaseDavenportIsTheGreatest?" Chyna suggested. "Try it," Bree responded with a shrug. Chyna typed in her suggestion, but after clicking "ENTER" the words "PASSWORD INCORRECT" showed up on the screen for like the millionth time. They groaned in frustration. Who knew a sixteen-year-boy's password would be so hard to guess?

Bree stood up from her spot next to Chyna. She began to walk around, thinking, while Chyna entered more passwords like: 'ImAwesome' 'ChaseDavenportPower' 'asdfghjkl' '1234' But all of them ended up with the same response from the computer, PASSWORD INCORRECT.

"Hmm, maybe his password's based on a girl? He is a teenage boy after all," Chyna said.

Bree nodded. "Good point."

"So, do you know who Chase's crush is?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Danielle," she replied with a sneer. "That's Chase's crush."

After the name left her lips, she began to think about how annoyed she'd always get whenever Chase mentioned Danielle. He'd always be like 'Danielle this' 'Danielle that' 'Danielle's hair looked so nice today!' 'I picked up Danielle's pencil today!' 'Danielle is soooo pretty!' But it wasn't just the fact that he kept pestering her about Danielle that bothered her. It was the fact that she felt jealous of Chase's frequent attention to Danielle. Danielle was obviously the only girl on Chase's mind—and this made Bree dislike her greatly. One moment, they're next to each other in the hallways, just having a regular conversation, then the next moment he ignores her presence and just gazes at Danielle walking through the school hallways. What did Danielle have that she didn't have? Apparently it was Chase. And she didn't even have to try to gain his attention. She just has to show up and he'll immediately blank out in his surroundings and focus on her, only her. Never Bree.

But that also wasn't the reason why Chase's crush bothered her.

It was because she had a crush herself, and it was on him.

She had a crush on Chase.

But she never tried to work on her feelings for him. She knew it was stupid, Chase would never look at her more than just his best friend. In fact, he probably thinks of Bree as his sister. Unrequited feelings suck.

"Okay, lemme try that," Chyna said with a frown. Chyna knew about her crush on Chase. It was pretty obvious, the way she'd blush and tried to hide a smile when he says something funny, the way she'd slap Chase whenever he became distracted, the way she'd always find ways to give him a hug—or a punch, she finds both very suitable.

Actually, everyone knew. Her friend Janelle, her other friend Caitlyn, Chase's brother Adam, his step-brother Leo and even their cousin Marcus—who she'd only met a few weeks ago. He confronted her about it and he told her Chase was being pretty clueless about her obvious crush, and Bree agreed.

"Nope didn't work."

That surprised Bree.

Everything from, his family and friend's names, to his favorite games, books, subjects and activities, and now girl crush, none of it worked. "Are you sure?" Bree questioned, still surprised. "Did you try: 'ChaseAndDanielle'? 'Chanielle'? 'Dase'? 'DanielleDavenport'? 'Mrs.DanielleDavenport'?"

"Yes to all, none of those possibilities work." They looked at each other. Then Chyna's face formed into a thinking face.

"Hey Bree, has Chase been mentioning Danielle lately?" Bree narrowed her eyes, then thought about. Chase always bothered her about Danielle, but now, she realized he hasn't been focusing on her quite frequently as before.

"Well, he mentions her or gets distracted by her, but I've realized that the topic of Danielle is becoming quieter and quieter lately I guess. Why do you ask anyways? You think he has a new crush?"

"Maybe."

Bree chuckled, "Yeah, no."

She doubted it. Chase, having a new crush? And NOT telling HER about it? That's insane. They shared ALL of their secrets with each other, except for that one secret of her having a crush on him-but let's leave that out. "Chase, I think he's getting over his crush on Danielle. But I don't know. He's been quieter and quieter about that topic, so I'm assuming he's just getting over her I guess. But no, he doesn't have a new crush. Pretty sure of it."

Chyna eyed her carefully. "Just a question out of curiosity, has Chase been paying more attention to you lately? Possibly complimenting you more, noticing more things about you and so on?"

Bree shrugged. "I guess so? For the past few days, he's talked about Danielle less often that usual, and sure, he pays more attention to me more frequently I would say."

"Okay...but has he been complimenting you? Notices the tiniest things about what you do and say?" With a suspicious stare towards Chyna, Bree leaned again the wall, folding her arms. "What are you getting at, Chyna?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain it soon enough. But please answer my questions first."

A sigh escaped her lips as she gave into her pleading best friend. Chase complimented her once in a while, and ever since he quieted down with speaking of crush, she noticed that he's been giving her tiny compliments more times than he's ever done before. 'How strange...' she thought, blinking.

And yes to Chyna's second question. He's been giving more attention to her nowadays, which was quite a bonus to his quieter crush on Danielle. He's giving her full eye-to-eye contact, becoming more casual with her (if that was even possible-since they were most comfortable with each other) and always gives a tiny glance or small look at every movement she does. Bites her lip, rubs her arm, combing her fingers through her hair. She found it quite peculiar how he's always been noticing these things. In fact, he even gave little side comments. Nothing negative of course. (well maybe once in awhile-but that's only when he's teasing). Comments (some were also like compliments) varied: "aww you look so adorable when you blush" "Bree, you don't need to fix your hair, it's already looking perfectly fine" or "whoa your lip gloss is a different color now! I seen now that it's a shade lighter isn't it?"

"...Y-yeah," Bree said, finally coming to realization of Chase's change in attitude.

"Sooo...yes to both?" Chyna inquired.

"Yes to both," she confirmed. "Wait, so are you sure it wasn't Danielle Davenport?" She could've sworn it was exactly that. Chase had mentioned his password to her before in the past, and he said it was Danielle Davenport or something like that. Of course, she didn't really bother to care at the time because why would she want to know his phone password? Oh, if only she could predict the future.

"Yep."

"Did you try it with capitals at the beginning? No capitals at all? All capitals? One space? No space? Or how about-"

Chyna laughed. "Yes, I tried those all! And none of it worked! However, I think I've gotten a good idea of what it might be."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "What do you think?"

Chyna didn't answer—she was too busy typing something into the laptop.

With a groan, Bree pushed herself off of the wall and sat down next to Chyna. "What'd you type in?"

She smiled at her. "Bree Davenport."

Bree Davenport? As in her first name and Chase's surname? She almost burst out laughing. "Chyna," she said, stifling a laugh by biting her lip, "there's no way that would possibly work."

Chase didn't have a crush on her. Her feelings toward him were unrequited. There was no way he'd like her back.

"Hmm, let's see then." Chyna's hand shot out and clicked the keyboard button that read the word ENTER.

Bree stared at the screen as the password entered loaded. There was no way it would be Bree Davenport. No way possible. But then, her heart stopped and her eyes widened.

Maybe it was possible.

Because it just became possible. "B-but how? Why?! Oh my god..." Bree didn't know what to think.

"Hah, knew it!!" Chyna sang. "Should've tried that in the first place, would've saved a lot of trouble..."

Bree continued to stare at the computer screen in disbelief, as it had just stopped loading, and in the center of the laptop screen had two words shown.

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

 


End file.
